


42

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Birthday, Dean's 42nd Birthday, Domestic, Fix-it fic, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Ticklish Dean Winchester, fuck the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: The morning of Dean’s 42nd birthday is full of laughter.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	42

On the morning of his forty-second birthday, Dean Winchester wakes up to soft kisses being pressed to the smattering of freckles on his shoulders, and he lets out a content, yet sleepy grumble. **  
**

“Mornin’ sunshine,” he says.

“Happy birthday,” Cas replies, the words muffled as his lips are still pressed to Dean’s skin.

Rolling onto his back, Dean puts a hand on his partner’s cheek and pulls him down for a kiss.

Birthdays were never something that Dean experienced as a child. After his fourth birthday, he was lucky if his father even remembered it. His seventeenth birthday was the only one that stuck out from the past, and it was a bitter, painful memory.

Of course, Sam remembered his birthday, but they were usually too caught up in the apocalypse or some other insane shit to really celebrate.

But now, Dean doesn’t live from motel to motel, prepared to die bloody on the next hunt. Now, he goes to sleep in a warm bed beside the love of his life, after he puts Jack to bed, of course, and when he wakes up, he cooks breakfast and drops Jack off at school, and spends his day working on cars and FaceTiming with Eileen and Sam (he’s picked up on quite a bit of ASL because of them, and seeing Eileen light up with joy when Dean masters a new word fills his chest with warmth.)

Of course, Sammy is still doing the job, just less often now. Him and Eileen make a fantastic team, and they’re planning to get married next spring.

And, Dean and Cas are…Well, they’re Dean and Cas, just now they aren’t afraid to put a name to the bond they share. Ever since they got Cas back from the Empty, things have been good.

“I made pancakes,” Cas says. “Jack wanted to bring them to you in bed, but I thought you might like to sleep in.”

A smile curls on Dean’s face. “You’re the best.”

“We should probably go out there before he bursts in with the card he made you.”

His heart nearly bursts at the mention of Jack making him a card, but his mind is still foggy with sleep, and he wraps his arms around Cas and hugs him close. “Five more minutes.”

“You’ve had enough beauty sleep, birthday boy,” Cas argues, but still snuggles closer anyway.

“I’m an old man now, babe, I gotta get my eight hours in.”

“It’s been more like ten.”

Dean just grumbles in response, and he’s ready to start dozing off again when he feels fingers pressing into his ribs, and stiffens.

“Cas, don’t.”

“Don’t what?” he replies innocently.

With a huff, Dean tries to push his hands away, but he’s effectively made his limbs quite useless by pulling Cas on top of him. “It’s my birthday, you’re not allowed to be mean to me.”

“How am I being mean?” Cas asks. “I’m just trying to get the festivities started on your special day. The longer you sleep, the less time we have to celebrate.”

“That’s such bullsh—Ah!” His half-hearted protest is cut short with a bark of laughter when Cas starts tickling him, not even half as cruel as he could be, but it still tickles like hell, and Dean is a squirming mess in seconds.

“Cas!” he whines, chuckles building in his chest as quick fingers move up and down his ribcage, playing his sensitive spots like piano keys.

“Jack and I worked hard on those pancakes, Dean. It’s very rude of you to sleep through your own birthday breakfast,” Cas replies, but Dean can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Okay, okay, I’ll get up!” he exclaims, and Cas lets up quickly, pressing an apologetic kiss to his jaw.

They lay there for a moment as Dean catches his breath, before Cas rolls out of bed and looks at Dean expectantly.

Dean groans. “Alright, alright, I’m comin’.”

The pancakes are really good, and the card Jack made him makes a few tears come to Dean’s eyes, although he blinks them back in favor of pulling the kid into a giant hug, picking him up off the floor and swinging him around, making Jack giggle manically.

This is how birthdays are supposed to be, Dean thinks. Full of love and light and laughter. And after all these years, he has exactly that.


End file.
